Nuestra historia
by juanitini
Summary: -Mamá, me contas otra vez la historia tuya con papá- decia una joven de 21 años alta y esbelta,-Claro, cariño, cuantas veces vas a escucharla, pero te la contara, te contare mi historia, va nuestra hitoria-


Bueno este es mi primer fic, asique no se que resulte, espero que sea bueno y que le agrade al que lo lee.

Me gustaria que dejen sus opiniones, ideas o alguna sugerencia, voy a leer todo lo que me escriban y se los constestare con gusto, porque se tomaron su tiempo para hacerlo. Tambien me gustaria que si encuentran algun error me lo digan asi yo lo puedo arreglar, algunas cosas a veces se me pueden pasar de largo. Muchas gracias y espero les guste.

Esta es mi es historia, mejor dicho nuestra historia.

Siempre me gusto ver la lluvia desde mi ventana de Hogwarts, en el cual es mi último año. Todavía no se que quiero seguir cuando salga de mi adorado colegio. Tengo excelentes notas así que puedo seguir prácticamente lo que se me cante. Mi favorita por así decirlo es medigama pero no se también no estaría mal algo en el Ministerio de Magia, ya me decidiré.

Tengo 17 años, y soy conocida por todos por Hermione sabelotodo Granger, siento orgullo y a la vez rechazo sobre este apodo, que tiene de malo el saber, yo no tengo la culpa que algunos piensen que los libros muerden, bueno algunos si lo hacen, pero no me refiero a eso. Pero mañana, mañana es el día de la nueva Hermione, nueva no, mejor dicho renovada, ya que tengo el uniforme listo, el cual esta achicado un poco, la poción alisadora y un poco de maquillaje en mi mesa de luz todo listo, para usarlo mañana. Así dejan de ver al ratón de biblioteca y ven a una mujer.

Mañana va hacer el día clave.

(Extracto del diario de Hermione)

--------------------------------------

En otro lugar en el mismo colegio de hechicería,

Odio la lluvia, no es que me fascine el sol y el calor, pero lo prefiero a que llueva. Tengo 17 años, eso quiere decir según mi padre Lucius Malfoy que estoy pronto a tomar mis responsabilidades en las filas del "GRAN" Señor, no quiero servirle a alguien no soy un simple sirviente y tampoco quiero entregarle mi vida a alguien o algo, ya que es dudoso si se le puede considerar humano a eso.

Encima tengo que soportar a Pansy, dale que dale, con los mortifagos aquellos los mortifagos lo otro, en cualquier momento la mato, ya la quiero matar por ser tan efusiva y tan melosa. Pero a pesar de eso tengo que agradecer porque es una de las que me escucha, al igual que Blaise y Theo. Es gracioso como todos piensan que nos conocen y solo ven lo que nosotros les queremos hacer creer, más que nada los estupidos Griffindor, y no hay que aclarar que los que se llevaron el premio a los idotas de Hogwarts son San Potter, La comadreja Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger.

(Extracto del diario de Draco)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se despertó por fin el gran día de la transformación, como ella lo llamo, llegó, sus compañeras de cuarto todavía seguían durmiendo lo cual aprovecho para cambiarse tranquilamente y arreglarse. Tardo casi una hora, nunca había tardado tanto en arreglarse lo máximo que implementaba eran entre 10 minutos y 15 minutos

Abajo en la sala común de Griffindor, la estaban esperando Ron y Harry medios dormidos como todas las mañanas. Pero cuando bajo por fin Hermione no lo podían creer.

"Wow, por Morgana que piernas" – pensó el pelirrojo

"Yo hubiera achicado un poco mas la camisa, no sabia que Mione tuviera tal delantera"- el turno del niño-que-vivió

Los dos al mismo tiempo se sacudieron las cabezas, no podían pensar semejante cosa de su mejor amiga.

-Mione, ¿A que se debe tal cambio?- pregunto ron todavía bastante sorprendido

-No se decide dedicarme un poco a mi misma, muchos libros pero me olvido que soy una mujer- dijo hermione feliz por la reacción de sus amigos.

-Bueno vamos, que se nos va hacer tarde para desayunar tranquilos, por cierto Mione, muy buen cambió te ves genial- dijo Harry, asistiendo la cabeza al igual que Ron

Los tres se dirigieron a desayunar algo desganados, ya que tenían que aguantar la clase de pociones con los odiosos de Slytherin ni que de decir de Snape que buscaba cualquier cosa para bajarles puntos. Cuando entraron al gran comedor, ya estaba bastante lleno ya que faltaba solo medio hora para la primera clase. Al entrar Hermione muchas cabezas masculinas se levantaron para admirar el gran cambio y obviamente las piernas de la chica. Pero hubo reacción que nunca Hermione se hubiera esperado y menos de donde provenía.

De la mesa de los Slytherin, unos ojos grises no se le quitaban de encima, Draco Malfoy no podía creer el cambio del ratón de biblioteca. Hermione lo único que hizo al sentirse tan observada fue mirar para otro lado y bajar la vista, nunca se espero que el cambio fuera a provocar tanto.

En la mesa de Slytherin.

-Hey Draco te estoy hablando, Draco- insistía Pansy

-Eh- fue lo unido que puedo decir su amigo.

-Ya Pansy anda, después te alcanzamos para ir a pociones- dijo Blaise

-Okey mas le vale, los espero- la pelinegra, retirándose del gran comedor.

-Hey ya se que te diste cuenta que la sangre sucia tiene un cuerpo del infarto, pero no es para que largues baba como catarata- hablo Blaise tratando de aguantarse la risa

-No seas estupido Blaise, creo que con eso va a cambiar algo, no va a dejar de ser nunca la sangre sucia- Draco bastante enojado con su amigo, pero mas que con su amigo consigo mismo por haber sido bastante obvio.

-Que Granger sea sangra sucia, no deja de lado que tenga muuuuyy buen cuerpo amigo, hay que admitirlo tiene lo suyo, y lo tenia bastante bien escondido-

-Vamos que tenemos pociones, y a Severus no le gusta que lleguemos tarde, y por favor podrías dejar de decir tantas idioteces, por merlín creo que estar tanto con Pansy, se te atrofiaron tus dos ultimas neuronas- decía Draco mientras se iban hacia el aula de pociones.

Mientras que en la mesa de Griffindor

-Chicos vamos, dalen, vamos a llegar tarde y Snape nos va a sacar 20 puntos por cada uno, denle- decía hermione bastante alterada

- buegoj jay vamos perrgo espergarg ungs minugte- intentaba decir Ron con la boca llena de comida

-Ron no te entiendo nada, se come y se habla regla básica del mundo, las dos cosas no, primero por que es de mala educación, segundo le quitas las ganas de comer al otro.

-Mione dijo que bueno ya vamos pero esperemos un minuto, hermano Hermione tiene razón yo te entiendo pero no todos tenemos esa capacidad y menos la capacidad de verte comer y seguir con hambre- dijo Harry bastante alegre.

-Ya entendí, bueno vamos, no me dejaron terminar de comer mi delicioso desayuno- un poco enojado Ron, y en el camino les estuvo explicando lo importante que es la primera comida del día, con eso supieron que nunca mas lo molestarían en su principal comida, aunque todas para el eran todas esenciales

Ya estaban todo sentado en el aula de pociones, esperando que entrara el profesor de tal asignatura. Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Draco varios pensamiento extraños para el asían aparición en su mente.

"no puedo creer el cuerpo que tiene la sabelotodo, por dios, si ese cuerpo tienen todas las que viven en la biblioteca me voy a fijar mejor, pero por merlín, que estoy pensamiento, aunque tenga una piernas de ensueño y ni que hablar de su parte trasera, por merlín que culo"- tratando de sacar estos pensamiento Draco agitaba una y otra ves su cabeza,

Para la suerte de Draco, se sintió un fuerte portazo, lo cual traducido, ya había llegado Snape y de muy mal humor por cierto.

-Muy bien mocosos, según nuestro director, tenemos que fomentar la unión de la casas y blablabla, por lo cual se sentaran de lo que queda del año un Griffindor y un Slytherin, mujer con hombre, si se les puede llamar así- dijo el profesor de pociones Snape, y viendo con placer las caras de Griffindor de terror y desesperación, sentía lastima por sus consentidos pero ordenes son ordenes. – Empecemos, Harry Potter con Blaise Zabbini, Ron Weasley con Pansy Parkinson

Hermione dejo de escuchar después de ahí, ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero no se dio cuenta que la habían nombrado y algo mas que su apariencia iba a cambiar.

-Grangerrrrrrrr- gritaba Snape cansado de llamarla una y otra vez.

-Perdón profesor, discúlpeme- decía la castaña con cara de preocupación total, a la vez que todos en la clase miraban sorprendidos

- 15 puntos menos para Griffindor por estar en las nubes, ahora por favor si tiene el honor de sentarse donde la ubique, con los Señores Nott y Malfoy, pero si quiere le mando una invitación- le decía su profesor de manera muy sarcástica y enojado

-No no ya voy- le respondió la alumna en cuestión

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba el profesor de pelo grasiento – ahora hagan la poción que tienen en el pizarrón, no molesten, no hablen, nada, no quiero ni un ruido-

Hermione no había reaccionado todavía, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del aula, donde ahora se encontraban sus compañeros actuales, pensando que este año iba hacer muy largo. Vio a los chicos, uno rubio y uno morocho, el famoso hurón Malfoy y a su lado Nott no lo conocía mucho, no habla y cuando lo hacia era bien puntual respondía bien claro, nada que ver con ella que le hacían una pregunta y decía todo lo que sabia así no dejaba duda de su conocimiento.

-Genial, este año no puede estar mejor, me toca con la sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy bastante enojado


End file.
